Le soleil se lève, ça vous apprendra
by Anemone Onze
Summary: " Tu ne comprends pas, Potter. Le bien, le mal, c'est du passé. A présent il y a ceux qui voient un futur dans le monde en paix et les autres pour qui le soleil, sans la noirceur du crépuscule n'a pas assez de sens. Je suis comme ça et toi aussi. Nous le sommes tous dans cette baraque. Personne parmi nous n'a sa place dans un monde sans guerres."
1. Chapitre I : La mélancolie de Luna

**Titre : _Le soleil se lève, ça vous apprendra_ **(inspiré du jour se lève, ça vous apprendra de Jacques Rigaut)

**Résumé : **Après la guerre, certains survivants ne peuvent pas oublier. Harry retourne au Square avec Luna et Neville qui n'ont plus ni demeure, ni famille ainsi que George, traumatisé par la mort de son frère. Ils doivent accueillir la famille Malfoy au grand complet qui vit en résidence surveillé en attente des procès. Les visiteurs se font de plus en plus rare dans la vieille demeure des Black. Le temps se fige et les blessures ne guérissent pas.

Chaque chapitre sera centré sur un personnage différent, le premier est sur Luna.

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer :** Personnages et décors sont à J. K Rowling, pour le reste ...

* * *

><p>L'aube d'après–guerre n'était plus la même. Luna l'avait admis avec difficulté car ses yeux, voilés de rêverie, ne voyaient aucune différence extérieure. Le monde conservait ses couleurs, ses lignes ciselées et il y avait toujours d'étranges créatures qu'elle était la seule à remarquer. Seulement les joncheruines ne disparaissaient plus avec de simples lunettes, Luna avait perdu le pouvoir de les faire fuir et elle trouvait ça douloureux. Sous ses côtes elle sentait un creux : le vide. L'univers tout entier aurait dû être couleur de poterie cassée, or ce n'était qu'elle qui avait perdu l'usage de ses sens, sa capacité d'émerveillement. Toute la douleur qu'elle aurait dû projeter dans le monde elle la gardait en elle comme devenue sourde et aveugle. Elle avait passé des mois en captivité à espérer revoir le soleil un jour, et lorsque ce jour était arrivé elle n'avait rien ressenti. Elle se faisait l'effet d'un fantôme qui n'avait plus d'influence sur sa propre existence.<p>

A présent il allait falloir vivre autrement, se disait–elle, se raccrocher à la beauté du moindre brin d'herbe pour ne pas lâcher la vie. Luna n'était pas du genre à vite baisser les bras. Opiniâtre, elle considérait l'hypothèse d'un échec avec un calme qui écrasait la panique.

Elle continuait à mettre beaucoup de soin dans tout ce qu'elle faisait. C'est avec une grande méticulosité qu'elle tria les petits carrés de fromages aux herbes mélangés à sa salade sous le regard mortifié de madame Weasley, lors du second déjeuné dominical au Square Grimmaud. Un tel sacrilège faisait, pour un instant, oublier à Molly le deuil de son fils qu'elle portait toujours en lourdes poches jaunâtres d'insomnies qui lui écrasaient le regard. Avec une indifférence de principe Luna mangea d'abord les petits carrés de fromage puis les feuilles de salade verte et adressa un grand sourire à madame Weasley pour avoir eu l'amabilité de passer faire la cuisine. Elle avait compris que seuls ses principes de bonne mère de famille lui permettaient de tenir debout et, somme tout, cette comédie de dinette permettait à la maisonnée de faire un peu semblant de vivre.

– Tu prendras bien un peu plus de canard à l'orange, Harry, mon chéri ?

– Bien sûr madame Weasley. Il est excellent.

[…]

– Luna, mon ange, pourrais tu aller chercher la théière dans la cuisine ?

– Je m'en charge Madame Weasley, je m'en charge. Luna va la casser.

– Neville enfin ! Je ne suis pas si maladroite …

– Narcissa vous prendrez un ou deux sucres ?

– Je ne sucre jamais.

– Luna ?

– Non je n'en veux pas. Moi non plus. Merci.

[…]

– George tu veux encore une part de tarte au citron ? C'est ta préférée.

– Non maman. Je n'ai plus très faim.

– Mon chéri, s'il te plait, tu as si mauvaise mine. Et tu aimes tant la tarte au citron.

– Maman …

Il hésite :

– Je crois que c'est Fred qui aimait la tarte au citron.

[…]

Ce dimanche là cela faisait deux semaines, quatorze petits jours que la bataille finale avait eu lieu. Dans les livres, sans doute, lui donnerait–t–on un nom différent. Pour les journaux elle semblait déjà embourbée dans le passé d'un autre monde. Ils parlaient de tourner la page alors que certains survivants ne pouvaient se résoudre à rentrer chez eux. Il leur était arrivé quelques chose, et pour eux « _tourner la page »_ ne suffisait pas. Il aurait fallu changer de livre. Ce quelque chose qui les avait détruit n'avait même pas de nom.

Ça, ressemblait à la fois à une nouvelle naissance et une mort.

Ça, avait détruit leur passé et leur futur. Leur maison aussi parfois. Et leur famille.

Il n'y avait que l'Ordre qui existait plus que jamais, plus que jamais inutile. Il serait impossible de camper dans les ruines de Poudlard. Le château allait être reconstruit pour écraser les ombres de la guerre.

Il n'était pas conseillé de le laisser le Survivant seul trop longtemps. D'autres adolescents qui avaient eu le mauvais goût de participer à la guerre étaient dans la même situation. A plats, comme de mauvaises piles moldues. Ils donnaient l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir se relever.

On voulait transformer Harry Potter en légende. Or une légende ne peut jamais vraiment être vivante. Harry devenait une sorte d'hybride monstrueux, à moitié légende, à moitié vivant. Il était retourné dans la maison légué par son parrain, un orphelin dans les bras et en pensant que la boucle serait infini. Le petit Teddy Lupin était resté indifférent aux évènements, il ne réclamait pas la mère qu'il n'avait pas connu. Papillonnant des yeux, émerveillé par les bibelots argentés il vivait une vie de bambin tranquille.

L'avaient suivi dans sa réclusion tout ceux qui n'avaient pas de toits sous lequel vivre ou qui ne voulaient plus vivre sous leur toit ce qui donnait un mélange hétéroclite.

Le trio d'or était cassé, pour un temps. Hermione Granger était partie à la recherche de ses parents,en Australie. Nul doute qu'elle y resterait un bon moment, alors que Ron était retourné au Terrier avec sa famille vivre un deuil sans fin. Il n'y avait que George souhaitant s'isoler qui lui avait demandé l'hospitalité. Bien entendu Harry avait accepté. Il vivait reclus comme un fantôme dans le grenier de Buck, dans une solitude que lui–même n'avait pas choisi. Les autres lui rappelaient trop la déchirure.

Neville était là aussi. Il passait ses journées dans le jardin, à parler aux plantes vénéneuse de l'illustre famille des Black. Il parlait de ses parents dans une litanie répétitive jusqu'à ce que sa langue s'assèche et que sa voix s'éteigne. Il perdait la tête et Luna le perdait. Désormais il la regardait avec suspicion, l'évitait.

« – Tu es devenue malfoyenne. »

Il crachait ces mots comme une insulte peut–être vraie. Même dans ces derniers instants de lucidité il lui manifestait une hostilité incontrôlable. Elle avait passé tellement de temps dans leur manoir où ils étaient aussi des prisonniers. Elle avait sans doute finie par leur ressembler.

Et elle les avait amené dans ses bagages, les Malefoys, au Square où ils avaient été assigné à résidence, sous l'étroite surveillance de tous ces héros de guerre. C'était ça ou Azkaban et Harry avait accepté de les prendre en charge. Narcissa errait comme un fantôme dans les couloirs de son enfance à la splendeur perdue. Drago rasait les murs, détournait le regard à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille. Elle savait bien pourquoi et faisait mine de s'en moquer. Le patriarche restait prostrée sur une chaise en attente de son procès tel un elfe de marbre. Il savait que pour lui ce serait la prison à perpétuité.

Au début il y eut du passage, tous ceux qui ne venaient que de temps en temps s'enfermer dans une pièce vide sans doute pour pleurer ou rendre une dernière visite avant l'exil rendait la maison plus peuplée, plus mouvante. Il y avait Padma et Parvati, Dean, Seamus et aussi des Serpentards qui étaient passés voir Drago. Il y avait le fils Nott et le fils Zabini, qui n'avaient pas été impliqués dans la guerre. Pansy Parkinson vint le visage pâle encadré par ses cheveux trop lisses, plus maigre et plus féline que Miss Teigne. Couverte de pluie, ruisselante de larmes, elle avait un air de serpillère qui serait restée digne. Elle salua Narcissa Malefoy mais repartit avant d'avoir vu Drago, son ancien fiancé. Elle n'irait sûrement pas en prison mais était exclue de Poudlard. Elle quittait le pays.

Même Ginny ne restait pas plus de quelques heures et ces visites s'espaçaient. Comme beaucoup elle ne supportait pas l'ambiance plutôt lugubre de la seule à venir encore avec une régularité de métronome était madame Weasley. Luna, elle, était restée. Elle faisait la petite fée, la danseuse qui virevoltait entre chaque membre de la maison. Elle supportait la solitude moins bien que les autres. Elle avait changée. Tous avait changé. Elle se tenait plus droite, plus digne. Elle devenait malfoyenne, c'était assez ironique. D'une certaine manière elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir, la présence des Malefoy la retenait ici.

Pendant ses deux semaines le monde en mouvance constante subissait des vagues de crispations subites qui s'entrecoupait de détentes. Le point d'orgue avait été le moment où le jeune Teddy Lupin avait été arraché à Harry par sa grand–mère Andromeda qui jugeait l'atmosphère du square malsaine pour un enfant si jeune. Elle en voulait la garde et elle l'aurait facilement face à Harry. Il ne lui contesterait même pas ce droit. Des joncheruines d'angoisse avaient alors envahis la maison pour ne plus la quitter. Ils paralysaient les hommes.

Harry était resté seul plusieurs jours, recroquevillé dans son lit qui avait aussi été celui de Sirius et secoué par la nausée. D'une manière étonnante Drago s'était occupé de lui.

Tout devenait plus calme, la maison paraissait abandonnée. L'ombre de Narcissa se fit de plus en plus fantomatique, encore moins vivante que les portraits de sorcières blondes et anémiées accrochés aux murs sur lesquelles le masque de ses traits semblait forgé.

Les survivants ne vivaient qu'à demi, comme s'ils risquaient d'éveiller les morts par un simple bruit de déglutition. Hormis les jours où madame Weasley était là, ils ne mangeait jamais au complet.

Ils étaient sept : Lucius, Narcissa, Harry, Drago, Luna et Fred. Neville qui ne comptait déjà plus. Avec ses fleurs qu'il trainait dans la maison il aurait sans doute déjà dû rejoindre ses parents à St Mangouste. Mais les membres de la maisonnée n'avaient pas eu le cœur à cela. Il utilisait des bocaux à conserve fait d'un verre épais et dont les couvercles trop lourd pendait en arrière en guise de vase. Il en plaçait dans toute la maison et chaque jour les remplissait de fleurs. Seulement, à la place de l'eau il versait des mixtures étranges, de sa propre composition. Et c'était du poison pour les fleurs. Elles changeaient d'abord de couleurs, prenaient des teintes glaciales et artificiels. Neville les contemplait en train de dépérir, souvent elles mourraient avant le soir.

Réfugié dans le jardin il ne causait de tord à personne et il soignait bien les plantes. La visite de madame Weasley l'avait apaisé pour l'après–midi, elle le voyait par la fenêtre.

Luna finissait la vaisselle, elle avait insisté pour qu'on la lui laisse, elle se sentait désœuvrée. Elle savait que le début de la troisième semaine signait la fin d'une longue agitation. Bientôt presque plus personne ne viendrait.

Assise en tailleur sur la toile cirée, Luna écrasa un morceau de sucre entre ses doigts. Les miettes formèrent une étoile sur la nappe et elle se leva pour aller chercher une éponge. C'était déjà presque le soir et bientôt elle monterait au grenier pour voir George. Souvent c'était elle qui lui apportait à manger. Il la remerciait d'une voix inaudible, perdus dans l'ombre de la mansarde. Elle ne voyait qu'une tête hérissés d'épis sur laquelle dansaient des reflets roux. Depuis la mort de son frère elle n'avait pas une seule fois croisée son regard.

Elle regarda le reflet qui portait sur le sucrier en argent et ses traits malgré la déformation lui semblèrent plus pointus, intraitables.

* * *

><p>Avis ? Questions ? Récriminations ?<p>

Le prochain chapitre sera centré sur Lucius Malfoy.


	2. Chapitre II : Lucius le Machiavélique

Merci à brigitte26 pour sa review ! Oui, je reconnais que ce n'est pas vraiment folichon comme début. Après tout Luna est ici un des personnages les plus affectés par la guerre et en plus elle passe le chapitre à ruminer. Mais ça devrait s'arranger dans le sens où il y aura plus d'action et que d'autres personnages (Les Malefoy) sont plus ... égaux à eux même, diront nous. Et puis si je dois centrer un chapitre sur George je ne pourrais pas le laisser enfermé dans le grenier.^^**  
><strong>

J'essayerai de poster de manière à peu près régulière (toutes les semaines) mais la régularité n'étant pas vraiment ma plus grande qualité je ne ferais pas de promesse que je ne peux pas vraiment tenir.

Tout est à J.K.R comme d'habitude. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Le matin, dans la maison des Black, il n'y a jamais de bruit. Grâce à de complexes sorts de magie noire et ancestrale, le silence est le maître. Un oiseau qui oserait pépier dans le jardin avant le lever du soleil tomberait raide mort. Et les bêtes le savent bien, par instinct elles se taisent, elles connaissent leurs places. Lucius Malefoy trouve dommage qu'il n'en soit pas de même pour les êtres humains.<p>

Ceux–ci dorment à cette heure, cinq heure c'est tôt. Bien que nous soyons lundi matin ils dormiront tous autant qu'ils le pourront, pas trop tard tout de même. On ne dort jamais longtemps après une guerre. Mais somme toute ils font ce qu'ils veulent, ils n'ont pas d'obligation. Les yeux clos ils ne l'ennuient pas.

Il n'y a que Lucius qui se lève rongé par l'insomnie matinale. Contre lui se presse le corps de sa femme, froid. Elle s'agite dans des songes tristes et calmes, pleure en silence. Avant de se lever il embrasse une épaule aussi blanche que la nuisette dont elle s'échappe, c'est son seul geste de tendresse. La peau est un peu marquée à cet endroit précis, bleui. C'est son tatouage à elle pense–t–il, un symbole qui à son importance, un signe d'appartenance. Sa femme répond par un léger gémissement d'habitude et il s'étonne qu'après vingt ans de mariage elle se vête toujours de blanc virginal pour passer la nuit.

Il a toujours pensé que sa femme était aussi folle que Bellatrix. Mais se prendre pour un cygne blanc est socialement bien plus acceptable qu'un goût prononcé pour la torture. Lorsqu'Andromeda est venue prendre l'enfant à Potter et qu'elle a vu sa sœur, elle a arborée un air pincé de petite bourgeoise pauvre. Son cou à elle était gras, étranglé par un collier de grosses perles en nacre, tape à l'œil. A ce moment là, il a songé qu'elle avait été la moins rebelle des trois en reniant sa famille et en épousant un né–moldu. C'est la famille qui était hors norme et Andromeda était devenue banale.

Après avoir quitté la chambre il tourne dans les couloirs comme un fauve en cage. Plus jeune il aurait trouvé bien facile "d'emprunter" une baguette à l'un des dormeurs et de s'échapper dans ce genre de moment. Les protections qui ont été mise en place pour l'empêcher de quitter la maison sont bien minces. Elles ne retiendraient pas un homme plus faible que lui ...

Plus tard, peut–être. D'expérience il sait qu'il faut attendre un moment plus propice. Dans l'état actuel des choses il n'a rien à espérer du monde extérieur depuis la mort du seigneur des ténèbres.

Il a décidé d'arrêter de feindre la prostration pendant la journée, lorsque les autres le regardent. Ces autres pour l'heure il ne les haït pas encore alors il peut bien les côtoyer sans drames. Ils l'indiffèrent, se sont des insectes qu'il écraserait sous ses bottes s'il en avait l'occasion. Mais désormais il va les observer. Ce sera peut–être intéressant lorsqu'ils quitteront leur état neurasthénique. Ils seront utiles. Faibles mais utiles.

Sa ronde matinale terminée, il se poste dans la cuisine, prends un air absent. Le plus souvent la petite Lovegood est la seconde à émerger. Elle lui fait du café. Elle le fait très fort et elle en boit aussi. Ses mains tremblent toujours machinalement, sans qu'il y ait de raisons particulières. C'est depuis qu'il l'a torturée, et il semble que la caféine aggrave le phénomène. Il observe presque scientifiquement.

Il trouve qu'elle a maigri depuis qu'il la connait. Sans doute y est il pour quelque chose. Il s'en fiche. De toute manière, ça lui va mieux d'être gracile. Si elle n'était pas si pataude elle aurait presque de l'allure. Alors qu'il la jauge elle baisse les yeux, et ne dit rien. Elle a appris quelle était sa place et cela n'a pas été chose facile. Il rit bien lorsqu'il la voit à présent confrontée à ce Londubat, qui perd la tête plus qu'à moitié. Le gamin la déteste. Il la regarde avec une hostilité quasi–animale et c'est très divertissant …

Il revient à lui-même. Le passé est parfois amusant mais il ne sert jamais à rien. Lucius Malefoy n'est pas homme à s'attarder sur le passé. Lucius Malefoy est un homme d'action.

Troisième semaine. Lundi matin. Le premier rayon de soleil filtre dans la cuisine et il plisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas la maison du Square Grimmaud et ses fenêtres trop larges. Lorsqu'il était encore au manoir il passait ses journées au sous–sol. Il y dormait même, dans une cellule aménagée confortablement. Souvent il plaçait dans celle d'en face un prisonnier particulièrement coriace qu'il voulait épuiser psychologiquement. Longtemps cela avait été Lovegood.

Bientôt Potter va débarqué, songe–t–il, les joues pleines de sentiers de larmes séchées et le regard défiant. Son fils, cet imbécile était encore fourré dans sa chambre. Il le consolait, parait–il. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais consolé personne. Ce n'était pas le genre de Narcissa non plus.

Ce garçon avait, pour lui, des comportement qui relevait de l'énigme. Peut–être était–ce la fréquentation de Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes du deuxième étage qui en est responsable ?

Il se reprend, il pense encore au passé. C'était cette foutu solitude, et cette oisiveté. Il lui faut un divertissement sans quoi lui aussi sombrera dans la mélancolie comme tous les légumes de cette maison. Il prend un journal, la Gazette qu'un des visiteurs à sans doute oublié.

Il veut lire les nouvelles. Il agira bientôt.

[…]

Il était presque sept heures lorsqu'il releva la tête. Sa femme ne tarderait plus trop à présent. C'est sans doute elle qui avait provoqué un léger grincement du parquet, deux pièces plus loin. Puisque Potter et Drago n'arrivaient pas. Ces deux là seraient sans doute bien plus bruyant, adolescents pachydermes sans grâce.

Drago l'étonnait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il dormait comme un bienheureux, paraissait en pleine forme, comme un gosse qui se réjouirait de l'arrivée des grandes vacances. Il se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour que son unique enfant manqua à ce point de réserve et de principes.

Cissy arriva enfin. Lovegood, qui jusque là était comme une ombre dansante et silencieuse dans la pièce s'éclipsa après avoir posé une seconde tasse de café fumante sur la table. L'aristocrate la regarda partir en soupirant :

– Chaque fois que je la vois j'ai envie de lui laver les cheveux.

Lucius hocha la tête et se permit un sourire. Il demanda :

– Que compte–tu faire à présent ? D'après ce que j'ai compris les autres s'inquiètent de te voir tourner en rond toute la journée. Même Drago. Ils pensent que tu veux en finir avec la vie. C'est assez amusant, ils ne te connaissent pas. Moi je sais bien que si tu tournais ainsi en rond c'était pour détailler la maison de ta tante. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible d'en faire quelque chose.

– Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai protesta Narcissa. avec un mince sourire Et pour répondre à ta question, cette demeure pourrait être tout à fait potable, elle appartenait à ma famille après tout et Sirius n'a pas eu le temps de trop l'esquinter. Je l'ai inventorié du sol au plafond. Seulement avant de m'y mettre je voulais savoir si nous allions rester longtemps ici.

– C'est-à-dire que … La sécurité laisse à désirer. On peut sortir où entrer comme dans un moulin, si peu qu'on dise poliment à l'épouvantail de Dumbledore qu'on ne l'a pas tué.

Il marqua une courte pose, voyant sa femme sourire face à son ironie avant de continuer plus sérieusement :

- Mais tant que nous serons là le ministère oubliera notre existence, je m'en suis assuré auprès de Percy Weasley. Par ailleurs ils ne rendront jamais le manoir. Et si tu affirmes que tu peux rendre cette demeure habitable, c'est un bon compromis d'y demeurer pour l'heure.

– Je le peux, les sorts ménager sans baguettes sont parmi les plus simple. Je vais réquisitionner la petite Lovegood pour m'aider ainsi que le vieil Elfe de maison, si ça ne te dérange pas bien entendu. Mais la cohabitation avec tout ces traitres à leurs sang ne te pose pas problème ?

– Elle pourra sans doute s'avérer utile sur le long terme. Ces pauvres adolescents ne savent plus où ils en sont. Ils seront sans doute malléables. Et il est peut–être possible de les reconvertir en vrais sorciers. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le plus important, l'idéal du Seigneur des Ténèbres est mort avec lui.

Narcissa haussa les épaules :

– Si c'est ce que tu penses, nous ferons ainsi. Soit. Mais je doute que tu puisses les conduire à l'idée que les sangs–purs sont supérieurs aux sangs de bourbe.

– Oh mais ce n'est absolument pas mon intention. Affirma Lucius Malefoy avec un petit sourire. J'ai d'autres projets désormais. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je vais me rendre à la bibliothèque des Black. J'imagine qu'elle est toujours aussi fournie ? Si tu vois Drago dit–lui de m'y rejoindre. Il est bien temps qu'il arrête de se tourner les pouces.

– Je le ferais Lucius. N'oublie pas de venir déjeuner tout de même.

Elle faisait preuve d'une sollicitude de principe. Il s'agissait surtout de ne pas alerter les autres occupant du square avec leurs manigances. Elle le scruta du regard, cherchant sans doute à deviner ses intentions et il en fut pris d'une bouffée de tendresse. Sa femme était sans doute la seule personne pour laquelle il était capable de ressentir une forme d'affection. Il la trouvait parfaite en toute circonstance.

– Magie sans baguette, articula–t–il silencieusement comme un enfant qui ne peut résister à l'envie de révéler un secret.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce sous l'œil complice de Narcissa qui comprenait à présent où il voulait en venir. Elle-même maitrisait particulièrement bien la magie sans baguette. C'était une spécificité de la famille des Black qui n'avait jamais voulu totalement abandonner la magie ancestrale alors que la plupart des sorciers étaient incapables de seulement plier des chaussettes ou touiller leur café sans baguettes. Et Lucius fut heureux de trouver une documentation abondante sur le sujet. Il n'était pas totalement novice en la matière mais avait de bien faibles capacités, comparées aux possibilités de sa femme.

Quelques heures plus tard il fut rejoint par son bon à rien de fils, qui plissa le nez devant la pile de livre entièrement en runes qu'il avait empilé sur la table.

– Qu'allons nous faire avec tout cela, père ?

– De la magie sans baguette. Tu ne comptais tout de même pas devenir un cracmol, j'espère ?

– Je la récupérerais, un jour. Et tout ces livres sont illisibles, protesta Drago d'une voix basse.

– Le ministère à l'intention de nous oublier longtemps. Or sans procès pas de prison pour moi et pas de baguette pour toi. En outre en tant qu'héritier de la famille Black tu te dois de connaître un minimum de vieille magie. Je ne t'ai pas obligé à t'inscrire en runes pour mon bon plaisir.

– Mais mère ne pourrait pas m'apprendre directement ? suggéra le jeune sorcier avec espoir, ce serait tout de même plus simple.

– Narcissa est occupée à rendre cette maison habitable. Et à moins que tu ne t'intéresses aux sorts ménagers je doute qu'elle puisse présentement t'apprendre quelque chose d'utile.

Drago ne trouva plus rien à répliquer et baissa les yeux.

– Bien père. J'agirais selon vos désirs.

Ajouta–t–il simplement avant de baisser les yeux. Le reste de la journée passa dans le froissement feutré et dans l'odeur poussiéreuse des vieux parchemins couverts de runes. Ce n'était pas le plus excitant, certes, mais Lucius Malefoy avait pris de l'âge et goutait désormais le plaisir subtil des préparatifs minutieux.

* * *

><p>Encore un chapitre où il ne se passe pas grand chose ... Mais petit à petit tout se met en place. Le prochain chapitre sera ciblé sur Harry.<p>

Commentaire ? Question ? Hypothèse ?


	3. Chapitre III : Harry se réveille !

Et ouais, je sais, c'est beau la ponctualité ! Mais Harry était vraiment un personnage difficile pour moi. J'ai du réécrire (inutile de préciser que je n'ai pas fait ce que je voulais. Ça va de soi. Je ne fais jamais ce que je veux)

En ce moment j'ai des dilemmes moraux sur le Disclaimer : rappeler sans cesse l'appartenance des personnages à J.K.R, n'est–ce–pas contribuer un peu plus à leur exploitation par des gens sans scrupules ? Moi si j'étais un perso de roman je voudrais être libre, pour pouvoir me défendre … Et organiser ma vengeance. :–)

**RAR /** Yes ! Lucius secoue un peu tout ça. Après ces motivations seront pas forcément tops … Mais c'est vraiment un personnage que j'aime beaucoup ! Harry ... J'aurais bien aimé le laisser roupiller un peu plus, il m'aurait causé moins de problèmes : mais j'avais besoin de lui pour la suite. ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Une main pâle, trop brusque, passa sur le rebord de la fenêtre derrière le rideau, à la recherche d'une vieille paire de lunette. Malhabile elle entra en contact avec un pot de terre cuite, lisse et sans aucune aspérité à laquelle se raccrocher. Du fond de son sommeil incohérent Harry songea que ses problèmes étaient un peu pareils, ils n'offraient aucune prise.<p>

Mais du fond de son inconfort il se posa une question plus matérielle.

Qui donc avait bien pu ouvrir la fenêtre ? Il sentait la soie mauve des rideaux effleurer ses cheveux en épis, portée par le souffle d'air.

Il sentit le vent froid sur sa paume moite. Drago avait dû passé, c'était la seule raison possible. Le jeune sorcier était encore mal réveillé et il secoua la tête, à la recherche d'un air neuf dans la chambre confinée. Il ne savait même pas quel jour on était. Ses doigts dérapèrent et s'accrochèrent aux tiges de la plante, inutilement. Le fracas du pot sur la terrasse, deux étages plus bas le firent sursauter.

Pris de vieux réflexes, il se crispa d'angoisse et se recroquevilla, s'attendant à ce que son acte ait le retentissement d'une fin du monde, avant de se souvenir qu'il ne s'agissait que de géraniums. Ginny les avaient toujours trouvés affreux. L'esprit un peu plus clair, il rejeta sa couette loin de lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser piéger encore une fois. Il ne resterait pas là. Il n'en pouvait plus de ces quatre murs. Un morceau de feuille verte était resté entre ses doigts et dégoulinait de chlorophylle.

Drago était passé. C'était certain. Malgré la dispute. Seule la brise légère lui permettait de ne pas finir asphyxié. Il était à présent certain de ne pas avoir ouvert la fenêtre, juste au bord de son lit.

Sans doute était–on mardi. C'était le jour et il y avait trop de lumière.

Harry avait la nausée. Toute la journée du lundi, il l'avait passé à broyer du noir. Torturé par une culpabilité diffuse, en proie au dilemme, il ne parvenait plus à penser. Chacune de ses tentatives de réflexion se noyait dans un brouillard incohérent. Il était coincé dans un mauvais rêve, ses pensées absurdes ne pouvaient lui apporter de réponse satisfaisante.

« Qui suis–je … qui–suis–je …. »

La litanie était incessante, répétitive. Plus que tout le reste, elle tendait à prouver qu'il n'y avait pas de réponse à cette question. Harry Potter était mort ou Harry Potter était un gouffre que rien ni personne ne parviendrait jamais à combler. Harry Potter était d'ailleurs peut–être mort, en réalité.

Pendant plus de deux semaines il était resté enfermé en lui–même, torturé par ce cauchemar qui le projetait dans des impasses. Toujours les mêmes.

Les premiers jours allaient encore. Il avait chaud, mal, il avait froid, ses membres s'engourdissaient. La gerbe. C'était comme un début de grippe. Mais il tenait encore bon, parce qu'il y avait Teddy. C'était un petit soleil, tantôt bleu, tantôt vert, tantôt rose, qui brillait de toutes ses couleurs artificiels et dont les canines de loup commençaient déjà à pointer.

Avait–il le droit de le prendre à Andromeda ? Cette femme n'avait jamais été heureuse, cela se voyait dans ses traits épais. Et Harry n'aimait pas Andromeda, c'était une antipathie sourde qui avait giclée en lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Elle ressemblait trop à Bellatrix, sans sa folie furieuse cependant. Et c'est sans doute ce qu'il lui reprochait le plus. Bellatrix pourrait presque être pardonnée, un jour, parce qu'elle ressemblait à Sirius. Andromeda n'avait même pas se mérite.

Avait–il le droit de lui prendre Teddy ?

Il soupçonnait que la mère n'avait jamais vraiment aimée sa fille, et qu'elle voulait peut–être se rattraper avec le petit–fils. C'était une volonté de rédemption en quelque sorte.

Harry voulait la garde de Teddy. C'était quelque chose de profondément égoïste, de viscéral. Il se demandait si Sirius avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé au milieu des ruines de la maison de ses parents et qu'Hagrid était venu le chercher.

Teddy était le seul être qui pourrait l'obliger un peu à vivre, à se relever. Il voulait faire ce que Sirius n'avait jamais pu faire pour lui–même. Il voulait s'en occuper. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, pas même à Drago.

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. C'est juste que maintenant, entre leurs disputes explosives, il y avait des accalmies plus longues et étranges. Ce dernier l'avait laissé seul, toute la journée du lundi. C'était peut–être mieux. Ils se rapprochaient dangereusement depuis qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Drago paraissait être celui qui vivait le mieux la fin de la guerre et ses chaos, les deuils auxquels il était confronté.

Et puis Drago était beau. Mais ça, Harry ne voulait pas le penser.

Souvent le serpentard le houspillait, il avait tenté de le tirer de sa torpeur avec des réussites assez inégales.

[…]

– He ho ! Potter ! Réveille toi, tu es libre maintenant. Plus de prophétie à la con. Tu disposes de ta propre vie. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! C'est génial, non ? Alors arrête de chouiner.

– Justement, Malefoy. Je n'ai que faire de toute cette liberté. Je subissais le destin, pas une oppression à coups de doloris comme celle que t'infligeait le seigneur des ténèbres. J'étais guidé par des idées et maintenant je ne suis plus qu'un homme normal. Le Survivant est mort.

– Normal ? Il ne tient pourtant qu'à toi de te créer une autre légende. On ne te demande pas d'être nécessairement normal, si toi–même tu n'aspires pas à la normalité.

– … Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire …

– Enfin Potter ! C'est quoi ton problème. Tu t'en es sorti non ? A peu près. Regarde Londubat ! Regarde Lovegood. La guerre les a réellement cassés. Ils ont vraiment perdus quelque chose à l'intérieur d'eux–même. Mais ce n'est pas ton cas. Tu as perdu des gens. Certes, c'est malheureux, mais nous avons tous perdu quelqu'un. C'est pas une raison suffisante pour te laisser crever dans le noir. Même le jumeau Weasley fait preuve de plus de combativité. J'en ai marre de t'entendre chialer. je préfère lorsqu'on se bagarre.

[ …]

Dimanche, après le déjeuner de Mme Weasley, il avait fondu en larme. Drago c'était énervé. Puis calmé. Il était resté une partie de la nuit. Mais malgré ça la tension n'avait pas totalement disparue. Au petit matin, ils s'étaient de nouveau violemment disputés. Drago était parti en claquant la porte et sans la fenêtre ouverte, Harry aurait cru qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis.

Il se redressa un peu et retrouva enfin ses lunettes posées à même le sol, sur une vieilles pile de journaux qui faisait office de table de nuit.

Prendre une douche et aplatir un peu ses cheveux lui demanda un immense effort. Une fois sous le jet d'eau il se rendit compte à quel point il était gris de poussière. Sa peau reparu bientôt laiteuse sous la mousse du savon magique. Sa brillance lui sembla presque surnaturelle, et lui piqua les yeux.

Il prit des vêtements à peu près propre dans l'armoire. En les enfilant il songea que ce n'était pas les siens, ils étaient beaucoup trop larges et étaient imprégnés de parfums d'une autre époque, beaucoup trop chers aussi.

Après il s'assit de nouveau sur son lit, pensif. Ses idées était plus clair mais toutes ses pensées le ramenaient au bébé.

Il devait être aux environs de midi, lorsqu'il se traina jusqu'à la cuisine. A travers les carreaux de la porte, il avait vu les silhouettes penchées sur leurs repas. autour de la table et entendait les grincements des couverts. Il voulu partir mais prit son courage à deux mains : il avait une nouvelle importante à annoncer et puis il avait l'habitude d'être le centre de l'attention. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte, tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Ils étaient presque tous là : la famille Malefoy, Neville et Luna. Il n'y avait que George qui manquait à l'appel. Ensemble ils formaient une assemblée vraiment étrange. Des fleurs fanées trônaient au milieu de la table. Comme montée sur ressort Luna se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers le buffet alors que Drago le considérait avec circonspection

– Assoie–toi Harry ! Je vais te donner une assiette et des couverts.

Ses gestes étaient malhabiles et elle cassa une assiette avant d'en poser une seconde sur la nappe, entre Drago et Neville. Apparemment personne ne semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il dise quelque chose d'autre qu'un merci murmuré et il lut de nouveau la surprise dans les regards alors qu'il restait figé sur place et lorsqu'il se racla la gorge pour parler.

–Je … Je vais tenter de récupérer la garde de Teddy Lupin, annonça–t–il d'une voix un peu rocailleuse. J'irais demain au ministère, afin de déposer un recours.

Aussitôt Neville le coupa, plein de crainte. Il parla comme on parle à un petit enfant où à une personne qui perd peu à peu la raison :

– Voyons Harry. Tu sais bien que c'est impossible … La famille proche prime sur le lieu qui t'unie à Teddy. Andromeda Malefoy à la priorité …

– Je sais bien, le coupa le jeune homme d'une voix affermi. Mais je veux quand même tenter quelque chose.

Un silence suivit ses paroles et mal à l'aise il en profita pour s'asseoir. Narcissa Malefoy le regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment. Il ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Après tout c'est à sa sœur qu'elle détestait, qu'il voulait prendre la garde de l'enfant.

Elle le sonda du regard :

– Vous aurez mon appui, déclara–t–elle après un long moment, même si ma parole ne vaut pas grand-chose je sais que ma sœur n'est pas apte à s'occuper d'un enfant et je peux le prouver.

Son mari lui lança un regard interloqué avant de se ressaisir et de reprendre son masque d'impassibilité.

– Mais c'est à une condition, poursuivit Narcissa Malefoy.

Harry fronça les sourcils. La proposition était visiblement trop belle et il ne plaçait de toute façon pas beaucoup d'espoir dans l'ex femme d'un mangemort, même si elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

– Lequel ? Lui demanda–t–il tout de même, s'attendant à devoir refuser une demande exorbitante.

– Je veux pour moi et mon fils un droit de visite lorsque nous ne serons plus en résidence surveillé. Si nous ne sommes pas enfermé à Azkaban, naturellement.

Harry s'attendait à tout sauf ça et il n'était pas le seul. Une expression à présent franchement incrédule passa sur le visage de Lucius Malefoy. Sa femme sembla le sentir et tourna la tête vers lui en souriant.

– Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas mon chéri.

Lucius secoua la tête, haussa les épaules :

– Non, non Cissy. Tu sais que j'approuve toutes tes décisions. Tu es sa grande tante après tout. Si tu penses que c'est mieux …

Harry ne pris même pas la peine de se formaliser de l'accord de Lucius Malefoy, qui passait pourtant pour l'un des sorciers les plus intolérants envers les sangs mêlés et les hybrides. Mais ce changement d'opinion subit lui faisait soupçonner qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Il garda l'information dans un recoin de sa tête pour plus tard.

Le fait de devoir côtoyer les Malefoy à cause de Teddy ne le réjouissait guère même si ses rapports avec Drago c'était globalement améliorés. Surtout, il savait que s'il y avait procès, il ne pourrait pas le gagner seul.

– J'accepte, céda Harry. Vous viendrez au ministère avec moi dans ce cas. La réclamation aura plus de poids si au moins un membre de sa famille est présent. Drago ?

Le jeune homme mourrait visiblement d'envie de sortir de la vieille maison, il n'en pouvait plus d'être en résidence surveillé, de vivre dans espace aussi petit, clos et glauque. C'est Lucius qui répondit à sa place :

– A vrai dire je voulais que mon fils se rende pour moi chez un bouquiniste sur le chemin de traverse.

Son trouble avait visiblement disparu et il avait repris sa voix coupante et décidé. Harry ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir.

– C'est d'accord, annonça–t–il. Je le déposerais en allant au ministère, si c'est ce qu'il veut, bien entendu.

Harry en avait un peu marre que le patriarche Malefoy décide toute ce qui était bon pour son fils à sa place. Mais Drago s'empressa d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

– Mais Harry ! Tu n'as pas peur qu'il s'enfuit ? Protesta Neville.

– Non. Si les Malefoy voulaient partir du Square il auraient parfaitement réussi. C'est simplement que ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt pour le moment. Luna l'accompagnera quand même. Pour le principe.

Luna lui sourit et confirma sa venue. Retenant un soupir de soulagement Harry baissa le nez sur son assiette encore pleine de nourriture. Qui cuisinait ici, lorsque Mme Weasley n'était pas là ? Il ne s'était encore jamais posé la question. Ce devait être Luna ou Narcissa Malefoy. Il voyait mal Lucius ou Neville au milieu des casseroles.

Il pensa à la tête souriante du bébé, à qui il faisait à manger. Il y avait peut–être une chance finalement. Avant ce jour il n'aurait jamais imaginé que les Malefoy puissent être autre chose que des ennemis pour lui. Mais une fois de plus il fut interrompu dans le cours de ses pensées.

La porte grinça et une tête rousse qui semblait venir d'un autre monde fit son apparition.

* * *

><p><strong>A bientôt ! <strong>


	4. Chapitre IV : Le Fou du Roi

**Et ben oui ... Je suis en vie. En retard désolé -_-"**

**RAR : **

**Brigitte26 : Et oui c'est terminé le repos ! Pour tout le monde ... **

**Draconis86 : Merci ! Je pense qu'il y aura une vingtaine de chapitres en tout ... Si j'arrive à aller jusqu'au bout. **

* * *

><p>George Weasley était apparu dans la pièce, comète rougeoyante que plus personne n'espérait. Il n'avait même pas l'air triste, juste un peu ébouriffé, les cheveux gras. Toujours un feu–follet rieur, à peine désespéré ou trop peut–être pour que cela se voit vraiment. Ses anciens camarades ne l'avaient pas accueilli avec une grande joie dans le monde des vivants. Luna lui adressa un de ses trop rares sourires, comme toujours elle n'osa pas lui poser de questions et détourna le regard. Harry clignait des paupières un peu sonné. Il avait oublié que George était au Square.<p>

Les Malefoy conservaient, quant à eux, une réserve bien plus grande. Lucius le détaillait du regard, cherchant l'utilité qu'il pourrait tirer de ce nouvel acteur dans la pièce qu'il avait décidé d'orchestrer.

Quelqu'un qui ne le connaissait pas n'aurait pas imaginé qu'il venait de subit une perte. Il était juste un peu plus sérieux qu'avant. Et, réflexion faite, George Weasley n'avait–il pas toujours été plus sérieux que Fred ? C'était sans doute imperceptible pour le commun des mortels tant la ressemblance était grande. Mais c'était souvent George qui finissait les phrases que Fred commençait. Il avait une plus grande réserve, une certaine patience qui lui permettait de mener à bien les expérimentations de leurs produits de farce et attrapes. Il avait toujours été un chouia moins extraverti mais avait eu plus de suite dans les idées. Il finissait les phrases toutes les phrases du duo ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait pas forcément les commencer.

Il était toujours resté calme lors de leurs expériences, n'avait pas paniqué malgré des résultats qui semblaient pourtant inattendus parfois.

Malgré tout, un pli neuf marquait son front vierge de presque adolescent aujourd'hui. Sans doute son visage se parcheminerait-t-il plus vite que prévu. C'était vraiment un comble, pour lui qui n'avait quasiment jamais ouvert un livre, de finir par ressembler à du vieux papier ! Peut-être quelques cheveux blancs poindraient trop tôt dans le roux flamboyant. Dans le pire des cas le sommet du crâne commencerait à se dégarnir avant la trentaine. La calvitie était une grande hantise de Fred et il essayait de mettre au point une potion afin de lutter contre. Il n'en aurait plus besoin maintenant.

Mais ce serait le seul signe que George flambait, se calcinait de l'intérieur. Cette destruction n'atteindrait pas son regard, il se l'était promis dans un serment avec lui–même. Ces derniers jours ils s'étaient retranché dans le grenier, car il ne pouvait pas assumer. Maintenant il expliquait en riant :

– Voyez–vous, je n'étais pas de très bonne compagnie, chers amis. Voilà pourquoi je me planquais. Sans comptait que je préférais côtoyer ces damoiselles les souris. Le savais–tu Harry ? Il y en avait plein dans ton grenier.

Il eut un silence désagréable et il eut l'impression d'être un bouffon mal tombé dans une tragédie.

Les autres firent malgré tout semblant de rire pour rendre à la situation le semblant de réalité nécessaire.

Il voyait bien que Luna n'était pas dupe, ses yeux globuleux semblaient un peu visqueux, ils luisaient d'une tristesse infinie et elle semblait lui reprocher quelque chose. George n'était pas certain du tout, il n'avait jamais vraiment été doué pour décoder les gens. Elle était venu le voir, mais il n'avait pas d'inquiétude. Elle emporterait son secret dans la tombe en plus de tous les siens. Les autres n'en pensaient pas moins non plus, mais leurs regards se taisaient. Luna avait toujours eu ce regard indécent de vérité. C'était la seule.

George s'était juré de ne plus se regarder dans le miroir. Pour lui, c'était presque un Rised, chacun de ses reflets avait un côté maléfique. Presque, seulement. Il était la seule personne au monde capable de reconnaitre son frère d'un seul regard. C'était simple, c'était un autre lui-même. Alors que le reflet maudit le réfléchissait dans un autre sens. Son visage s'inversaient et il était étonné que les moldus au Moyen Age n'aient jamais considérés le miroir comme un objet maudit, un outil du diable. Peut-être qu'ils l'avaient fait d'ailleurs. Il n'en savait rien en vérité.

Dans le miroir du grenier il avait cherché sous tous les angles, l'ombre de son frère disparu. Mais il n'y avait que leur reflet commun qui luisait dans la glace. Et George avait envie de traverser le miroir et de prendre la place d'un des clones pour qu'ils soient deux, de nouveau.

George ne se regarderait plus jamais. Il l'avait juré. Chaque miroir lui rappelait que son double était encore là, de l'autre côté. C'était une bien mauvaise blague, il trouvait. Lui-même n'en avait jamais fait de pire.

Il les continuerait sans doute, toutes ses farces. Seul. Ou avec Ronron, pourquoi pas après tout ? Ce serait un fort mauvais remplaçant. Mais de loin, de dos, il avait la même rousseur que son acolyte.

Mais la douleur le rendra plus méchant dans ses farces. Dans ses pastilles de gerbe sans doute qu'il forcera trop la dose, un peu. Et puis ses rêves éveillés tourneront aigres et finiront parfois en cauchemar.

Son sens de l'humour en général s'en ressentira, il sera d'abord cynique, puis de plus en plus aigri au fil des ans. Il finira en vieillard qui vole le dentier des vieilles dames dans les maisons de retraites, puis se moque des vieilles édentées.

Il savait que cela arriverait, à un moment ou a un autre. Il terminerait de se calciner. Le capital d'énergie d'un humain était assez limité, comme les piles moldus que leurs avaient montré leur père, une fois. Il n'avait jamais été grand philosophe. C'est vrai, il n'avait que trois buses après tout.

Mais Fred était son autre lui-même, on avait tranché au couteau dans ce qui devait être indivisible. Et ça faisait mal. Pas comme un mal de cœur. C'était un déchirement d'âme, qui donnait le sentiment d'être incomplet de ne plus être un homme mais un fantôme qui doit continuer à faire semblant, pour la mémoire, qu'ils disaient.

George ne voulait pas être un fantôme, George faisait preuve d'égoïsme pour une fois. Il était seul après tout et les homme seuls deviennent vite égoïste, surtout lorsqu'ils ne l'ont jamais été auparavant. Il ne voulait pas être un égoïste perpétuel ça faisait petit–bourgeois. Non, il voulait être égoïste seulement jusqu'au moment où il pourrait retrouver Fred.

George voulait que Fred revienne. Il ferait tout en œuvre pour pouvoir atteindre ce but. Et quelque chose lui disait que Lucius Malefoy pourrait l'aider.

George n'avait pas son deuil, non. La vie est une danse : Une danse audacieuse. Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien. La vérité du monde n'est pas dans les diplômes, dans les livres. Les bureaucrates ne sont pas réellement vivants. La vérité est dans l'audace, la prise de risque, le glissement lent qui fourbe qui permet de franchir les limites. Toutes les limites.

Les jumeaux Weasley n'avaient jamais été du genre à s'encombrer de la morale.

« Nécromancie » était le mot que chuchotait sans cesse l'esprit de George, depuis des heures, des jours, des semaines. Le temps pour lui s'était étiré dans une danse lancinante et éternelle. L'idée ne le laissait jamais en paix, des cadavres se réveillaient sans cesse dans ses songes. Il n'en parlerait pas Harry, il n'était pas fou. Il savait que le jeune homme n'accepterait jamais. Mais il s'était souvenu que le square était une ancienne demeure de mages noirs.

La nécromancie n'avait pas vraiment bonne presse et Harry n'accepterait jamais de l'aider, mais avec les Malefoy dans la maison il y avait peut-être une chance, une minuscule chance de parvenir à ses fins. Dans le grand salon, alors qu'il descendait chercher un verre de jus d'orange, rendu invisible par un sortilège de désillusion, il était passé par la bibliothèque et avait vu Malefoy père et Fils en plein apprentissage de la magie sans baguette.

Il savait qu'Harry avait eu en sa possession une pierre de résurrection.

Il savait aussi qu'il ne l'avait plus. Qu'il l'avait jeté, en aveugle dans la forêt interdite.

Un peu legimens, il avait su regarder dans son esprit. Il avait vu beaucoup de choses. Il aurait aimé ne pas en connaître certaines. Harry était mort, puis il avait ressuscité. Pourquoi son propre frère n'avait–il pas eu le droit à une même chance ?

Il savait bien que Harry n'y était pour rien, mais il se rendait également compte que le jeune homme n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la vie. Alors que son propre frère avait toujours irradiée de joie de vivre. Il lui en voulait un peu, d'avoir encore survécu alors que son propre frère dévorait les mandragores par la racine.

Il y pensait souvent, à ce corps dans une tombe en tout point semblable au sien, avant la décomposition.

C'était glauque.

* * *

><p>Le repas se terminait et tous trouvèrent des prétextes pour s'éclipser. La présence de George les rendait mal à l'aise. Apparemment. Ils trouvaient sans doute leurs propres chagrins assez dérisoire par rapport à celui qui animait le jeune homme.<p>

Seul Lucius Malefoy ne semblait pas décidé à bouger de son fauteuil de patriarche. Assez ironiquement, il s'en était emparé dès son arrivée. Les autres n'avaient pas fait attention : il s'en moquaient un peu. Les Malefoy étaient devenus après la guerre des sortes d'insectes gênants, un peu ridicules et anachroniques. Plus personne ne les prenait au sérieux. Que Lucius Malefoy s'empara du « trône » de la maison le rendait juste un peu plus ridicule.

Dans l'esprit des gens Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais été un vrai mangemort. C'était un lâche qui avait toujours balancé entre les deux camps. Narcissa apparaissait comme la femme de noble parfaite et glacée. Sa seule préoccupation était la sécurité de son fils.

Enfin Drago avait l'air d'un gosse qui se décoinçait enfin un peu face aux erreurs de papa et maman. Mais un gosse tout de même.

Pourtant George se doutait que tout cela n'était qu'apparence. On ne se retrouvait pas enrôlé dans les rangs du Lord par hasard. Ou plutôt Lucius Malefoy n'était pas le genre d'homme à se faire enrôler de force pour une cause en laquelle il ne croyait pas sans raison.

Narcissa était une sorcière redoutable derrière ses airs de femme au foyer parfaite. Pire que sa sœur Bellatrix, sans doute car contrairement à l'ancien bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres elle parvenait à faire oublier qu'elle était dangereuse.

Drago respectait son père plus que tout. Il obéirait à n'importe lequel de ses ordres.

George était certain que Lucius avait senti sa présence dans la bibliothèque, malgré la cape de désillusion que lui–même et son frère avait élaboré et qui était presque aussi efficace qu'une cape d'invisibilité. Ce type avait un sixième sens dont son fils n'avait d'ailleurs, absolument pas hérité. Il s'en était servi souvent pour arpenter la maison sans que personne ne le voit. Aussi pris–t–il les devants face au regard scrutateurs de l'homme.

– Vos recherches sur la vieille magie avancent comme vous–voulez, monsieur Malefoy ?

– Elles seraient sans doutes plus efficaces si je n'avais pas à me préoccuper des petites fouineurs invisibles comme vous qui viennent roder dans la bibliothèque.

– Je me demande toujours comment vous avez réussi à me repérer, c'est admirable cette capacité à voir l'invisible …

Lucius Malefoy eut un rictus de mépris.

– A moins de la raser, la chevelure d'un Weasley ne sera jamais invisible.

– Convenaient que ce serait fort dommage. J'aurais cru que vous auriez eu plus de respect pour ma tignasse flamboyante. Vous êtes vous-même plutôt bien doté capillaire ment parlant. Je crois que si Drago déteste autant les nés–moldus ce n'est pas tant parce que vous l'avez élevé comme ça, mais plutôt parce que ceux–ci l'on traités de blondasse peroxydé durant toute sa scolarité.

Exaspéré son interlocuteur arqua un sourcil.

– Vous comptez me dénoncer à Potter ?

– Pour les menaces à l'encontre de ma chevelure ? Probablement, lui–même et ses épis devraient se sentir particulièrement concerné, on pourrait créer une fondation. Maintenant la guerre est fini, des tas de fondations vont être crées pour occuper les gens. Mais pour la bibliothèque ça reste à voir.

– Seriez–vous vous-même intéressés par la magie sans baguette ? Ce n'est pourtant pas très digne de votre famille. Et si votre mère a su pratiquer ce genre de magie elle s'est sans doute bien gardé de vous l'apprendre car tout cela n'est pas très … Gryffondor.

– Ma mère préférait sans doute qu'on ne démolisse pas le Terrier. Du reste, mon existence ne se résume pas la maison dans laquelle je me trouvais à Poudlard. Il faut savoir être ouvert d'esprit.

– Cependant vous avez toujours votre baguette alors que nous vaut cet intérêt soudain pour la vieille magie ?

George éclata de rire

– Ma parole, vous menez un véritable interrogatoire, on dirait ma mère ! Disons que la vieille magie recèle de possibilités que je trouve intéressantes. Elle connait moins de limites que la magie avec baguette.

– Donc c'est bien la magie interdite qui vous intéresse.

– Bon esprit de déduction mais pour le coup je vous voie presque jubiler intérieurement. C'en est presque gênant. Ou est donc passé la réserve glacée, typiquement malfoyenne ?

– Elle est seulement pour mes ennemis et les imbéciles. Mais, si nous devons conclure une alliance je n'en vois guère l'utilité.

George sourit.

– Je vois que nous tenons un accord dans ce cas. Dire que je pensais que j'aurais du mal à vous convaincre. Et vous me passez même de la pommade. C'est admirable. En fait, vous n'avez aucune valeur !

– J'ai les valeurs qui m'arrangent. Cela reste cependant dû à des circonstances exceptionnels … J'aurais l'air moins suspect si vous vous trouvez également dans la bibliothèque.

– Avez–vous trouvez des informations susceptibles de m'intéresser, vous et votre fils ?

– Pour le moment c'est plutôt compliqué. Ce genre de magie ne s'apprends pas de manière très … Scolaire dirons–nous. Elle nécessite de lire entre les lignes et mon fils en est difficilement capable. Quant à moi, je suis tout de même devenu un peu rouillé pour tenter d'apprendre autant de nouvelles choses. Les livres ne font pas tout. Ils sont vagues.

George sourit intérieurement. Sa famille avait beau être considérée comme traitre à son sang, il savait tout de même un grand nombre de choses sur l'ancienne magie. Il suggéra avec malice :

– Seriez–vous en train de sous entendre qu'un blocage psychologique puisse être à l'origine de vos difficultés ? Un traumatisme dans la vie du grand mangemort Lucius Malefoy qui a réduit ses capacités d'une façon drastique ? Vraiment c'est ….

Mais il n'avait pas fini sa tirade qu'il la regretta déjà. Une main invisible venait d'être plaquée contre sa gorge, elle le projeta contre le mur et il commença à suffoquer. Il n'était pas loin de tourner de l'œil, lorsque la pression s'effaça enfin. Il se laissa tomber contre le mur, inspirant et expirant violemment.

– Il semblerait que ma théorie soit erronée, articula–t–il difficilement.

– Nous avons un accord, monsieur Weasley. C'est exact. Cependant j'exige un minimum de respect de votre part. Après tout, votre famille n'est composé que d'un ramassis de vermine. Souvenez–vous en avant de dépasser les limites. Même si vous-même et votre frère en été coutumiers, il me semble que cela ne lui a pas tellement réussi, vu que désormais, il mange les mandragores par la racine.

Lorsque pour toute réponse, un rictus de haine fugace passa sur le visage du jeune Weasley, Lucius n'eut en tout et pour toute réaction qu'un sourire amusé. Il aimait bien ce gamin tout compte fait. Il tourna les talons en lançant une dernière remarque acerbe :

– Rejoignez nous, mon fils et moi à quatre heure précise dans la bibliothèque. Et sachez que je n'accepte pas les retardataires.

– Il sera fait comme sa Majesté le désir.

Répondit avec sarcasme et une parodie de révérence le jumeau Weasley. Mais la lueur d'amusement dans son regard avait un on ne sait quoi d'empoisonnée et, il avait bien décidé, qu'une fois qu'il n'aurait plus besoin du patriarche Malefoy, il lui ferait payer cet affront dans le sang.

* * *

><p><strong> A bientôt !<strong>


End file.
